Star Trek: Valkyrie
by Blade-Tribal-Wolf
Summary: *In the Freezer* (Partly follows the Storyline of STO) The story follows a newby captain after he is assigned as captain of a ship. Read with us as he fights Klingons, Borg, Romulans and ranks up in the progress.
1. Graduation

**Hey peeps, welcome to my new story.  
The chapters will change in size along the way. So please enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Graduation**

_Stardate: 90454.97_

_After some fearful encounters with the Borg we finally returned to the academy. The moment we stepped outside some of us got the order to report to Commandant Herthel. I was also one of them._

*ping*  
''Come in.'' The Commandant said and he turned towards the door that slid open. A tall man, roughly 1.98 meters walked in. He had chestnut brown hair in a close comb style, a thin ring beard and blue eyes. ''Drake Valkyrie reporting Commandant.''  
''At ease Ensign. Sit down.'' The Commandant pointed at the seat at the other side of the desk. The Ensign sat down. ''I have heard about your actions with the Borg battle. Even though you're an Ensign you had to make the difficult decision to commandeer a ship and unify the crew after the captain died. You have shown great potential and together with some other Ensign's I'm proud to rank you up to a Lieutenant.'' Drake remained silent. He flickered with his eyes and lifted himself a little. ''Are you serious Commandant?'' The Commandant stood up and saluted. ''Continue your good work, Lieutenant Valkyrie. Go get your stuff, pick an officer and get to Admiral Quinn to get further instructions for your ship.''  
Drake lost his composure with those words but regained his balance. When he did he saluted back. ''You can count on me Commandant.'' Commandant Herthel smiled. ''Good, now get your stuff Lieutenant. And don't forget to look for an officer you'd trust your life to. You need those people.''  
''Yes sir.'' Lieutenant Valkyrie said and he walked out of the office. ''Another Young gun send out. I hope they will do well.''

Drake walked out of the office and let go a relieving sigh. ''So it was some good news?'' Drake look to the left and saw a female Vulcan, she was tanned, had blue hair. Just like Drake she was a tactical Officer who graduated. Even though she is Vulcan she never oppressed her emotions like most Vulcans. ''I'm becoming a captain of a ship, even though my rank will be just Lieutenant. But you have to start somewhere right? How about you Aeon?'' Aeon shrugged. ''I became a candidate for being a Bridge Officer because of my superior grades. Wait, how about I join your crew? Then we can go on adventures together.''  
''Come on Aeon… Even you should know that it isn't all fun out there.'' Aeon laughed. ''Still, we are a good team. Come on, what do you say.'' Drake thought about it and smiled. ''Ok, but I won't take it easy on you, you make a mistake and you'll be punished.'' Aeon nodded and walked towards the lockers. ''Let's get our stuff and then go look at the ship.''

After Drake and Aeon got their stuff they went outside. ''Let me do this, as your new captain.'' Drake said jokingly and pushed the communicator on his chest. ''Earth Spacedock.'' After a few seconds waiting a male voice came through. ''This is Earth Spacedock, how many to beam up?''  
''Two people, ready to beam up.''  
Drake and Aeon seemed to fade until they were completely gone.

* * *

**Well, here is chapter one.  
Like I said in the summary this will be told like in the storyline but these kind of conversations along the way. Please stick with me until the end.**


	2. The new ship

**Chapter 2, here for you.  
Please enjoy, and dont forget to review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The first ship**

_Captains personal log, Stardate: 90455.45: We had arrived at Earth Spacedock, I had gotten the assignment to talk to Admiral Quinn about my ship and crew. I would later find out that it was pretty much a bunch of people put together out of scratch. Well in the coming war on multiple fronts, it was not strange to have these kinds of crews._

A room appeared in front of Drake and Aeon. It was the Transporter room of Earth Spacedock. ''Ok, I must see the Admiral before getting to the ship. What will you do in the meantime?''  
''I'll get some real clothes, I won't wear these cadet rags if I'll be an officer on a ship.'' Aeon said with a wink and went to the Tailor. Drake waved at her and went the opposite way, towards Admiral Quinn.

''Well Lieutenant. I have seen what you have done in the battle with the Borg. I agree with Commandant Herthel that you're a very promising guy.'' Admiral Quinn thought and looked back to Drake. ''I have a mission for you, to prove your worth to me. The S.S. Azura is missing and we need a ship to look into that. Now are we lucky to have someone like you to get to that.''  
Drake saluted and nodded. ''Yes Sir, leave the Azura to us.'' The men saluted to each other and Drake walked out of the room.  
When Drake was out of the office he looked on the map. ''The Admiral office is here… and the Tailor is here… and the Shipyard is here… Than that means I must do a lot of walking'' Drake sighed and began to walk in the direction of the Tailor. When he arrived he looked around for Aeon.  
''Where did that woman run off to?'' Like on cue his sight was stolen from him by two hands. ''Now, when I count to three, open your eyes and be surprised by my new outfit.'' Drake sighed and nodded. ''One…two…three!'' Drake opened his eyes and looked at the clothes of Aeon. She was wearing a long sleeved black sweater with stapled red on the sides that continued down the pants in the same pattern. It was divided with a belt.  
''It looks nice Aeon. But don't do such things. We're already in our twenties.'' Aeon pouted and grabbed something behind her. ''Well, then you probably won't want this right? It's also a new suit for you, fitting for a captain of a ship. Because knowing you, you wouldn't even consider that right?''  
Drake backed away a little and nodded, no need to deny, she was good.

After changing into the new clothes Drake looked at himself. The red jacket with the badge attached to the arms looked pretty good on himself and the leather pants finished it good. Drake kept his old boots because he thought they looked better with this.  
''Thanks Aeon, it looks nice.'' Aeon smiled. ''But now it's time to get to the ship. We already have a mission and apparently the crew is already on board.''  
The two began to walk towards the shipyard. They talked about what kind of ship it would be, how the crew would be and what happened to the Azusa.

When they arrived at the shipyard where the ship was they looked towards a light cruiser. It was called the U.S.S. Odin. ''What a crappy name for a ship… But you can't look a gift horse in the mouth.'' Drake commented when they were entering the shuttle. ''The Admiral said you can do it yourself next time right? Just work hard and get a new ship.'' Aeon was as positive as always, they still needed to accomplish this first mission.  
''This is the U.S.S. Odin, shuttle 1 you are cleared to dock at shuttle port one.''  
''Shuttle 1, proceeding to docking procedure.''  
with a soft bump the shuttle connected to the Odin's docking port. After the hatch was opened Drake and Aeon got on board. Drake looked around and saw he was met by two individuals. An engineering officer and a Science officer.  
''You must be Lieutenant Valkyrie. I'm Ensign Damir Akeda. Assigned head Engineering. Please look after us.''  
''I'm Nura Audren, assigned Head of the Science department. Please look after me too.''  
Damir Akeda, Betazoid male, 33 years old. Brownish skin with darker millimeter hair and mustache. He has been in Starfleet for five years and has surpassed most of his peers in engineering, only he got a pretty big head because of that. He keeps thinking he is the best. He wore the standard uniform with yellow parts.  
Nura Audren, Trill female, 25 years old. Blonde twin tail hair and is short. She is considered a genius and is therefore assigned as head of science, but is slow in the social part of life. She wore also a standard uniform but her parts were blue.  
Drake read their profile in the shuttle, both were marked as potential Bridge officers. Drake had to choose at least three bridge officers before returning to Earth Spacedock.  
''Nice to meet you too. Glad to be on board.''  
''And who might the lady escorting you be?'' Damir asked.  
''I'm Aeon Aris and I'll be an officer on the bridge. Hopefully we can work together peacefully.''

_Captain's log supplemental: After meeting the heads of each department I spoke out to the crew. I tried to sound more confident then I was. Who wouldn't be nervous as first time captain. We set out towards the last known location of the Azura. It was last heard on the route towards the Pico system. We now follow the route they took towards their last known location. We took a stop near an asteroid belt that was known to be a hunting place for pirates, hoping to find a trace of the Azura. Our wait wasn't in vain._

''Incoming message sir.''  
''Open a channel.''  
''To any ships in range… this is Danna Brott of the transport S.S. Azura. Please help… warp core containment field down… radiation flooding ship… communications and life support failing. Cannot eject warp core… need immediate evacuation and assistance. Please help us!''  
Silence followed.  
''Communication is cut off sir. What now?''  
''It's our mission to save the Azusa. So let's get in there.''  
Drake looked to Aeon and she nodded. ''All hands. Engage!''

* * *

**So we found the S.S. Azusa. Now until chapter 3. :D**


	3. Azura Rescue

**Well, let's continue from where we left huh? Enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Azura's Rescue**

We dropped out of warp, we were in an asteroid field close to the Andoria system. ''Another message sir, audio only.''  
''Patch it through.''  
''To any ships in range… this is Danna Brott of the transport S.S. Azura.''  
''This is Lieutenant Drake Valkyrie of the federation starship Odin. We are near your location, how can we help?''  
''Please help…we're being pursued by Orion raiders…crew injured…taking heavy fire…dropping out of warp near your coordinates…need immediate evacuation and assistance. Please help us!''  
''We copy, coming in to the rescue.''  
I looked at my number one Aeon. ''Tactical alert, ready phasers and arm the torpedo's. let's see what this ship can do.'' The person at the tactical command suddenly grabbed my attention. ''Sir, sensors are picking up several light attack craft on an intercept course. We will need to deal with them before we can render aid to the S.S. Azura.'' I nodded. ''three quarter impulse Ensign. Let's deal with the pirates. Ensign Aris, please prepare a boarding party after we have dealt with the raiders.''  
''Yes Lieutenant.''

We approached the first two ships of the intercepting squad. ''Aim for their shield generators and then fire torpedo's.'' The Ensign at tactical did as he was told. ''Locked on to the shields and…'' A beam was fired from the saucer part and hit the first ship on its belly. ''direct hit, shields offline, firing torpedo's.'' Two torpedo's now flew towards the first ship, the first one missed thanks to some skillful maneuvers but the second one was a direct hit. The ship blew up and nothing but debris was left. ''One down sir, the second one is firing Disruptors.'' The Orion ship shot a green beam to the Odin but the shields hold the attack. ''They're firing torpedo's.''  
''Brace for impact.'' Both torpedo's the Orion ship shot hit the shields, but it was still strong enough to shake us up a little. ''Shields down to 78%''  
''The same as the first one people, fire away.'' Again a phaser was shot to the Orion ship and it hit, knocking down it's shields. Also two torpedo's were fired from the Odin. Both hit the Orion ship making it burn up in an explosion.

''Sir, two more just went out of warp. They're attacking the Azusa.''  
''Full impulse, we need to save them.''  
''Aye Sir.''  
We went full impulse to the Azusa, but it wasn't meant to be. ''Engine room to the bridge, Lieutenant, please slow down the ship. This is an old warp core, the strain is too much for it. We need to do this more slowly.'' I looked at the distance between us and the Orion's. ''Keep the warp core safe another few seconds Ensign. We need to get in attack range first.'' I knew that the people in the engine room wouldn't like that but we needed to do that first. ''You heard them helmsman, when we get in attack range slow down to a quarter impulse.''  
''Aye Lieutenant.''

For exactly 13 seconds it was silent on the bridge, until…  
''We're in range Lieutenant.''  
''Quarter impulse, and fire with everything we've got, get those raiders away from the Azusa.''  
The Odin shot at both raider ships while approaching the Azusa. The Orion's didn't expect this, before they could react the first ship already lost shield and weapons. ''Lieutenant, the first ship is going to warp, it will probably get help. We need to hurry.''  
''Thanks for the update. Now take out ship number two.''  
''They're firing torpedo's.'' The ship shook again. ''Shields down to 30% if they do that again we'll have breaches.'' Tactical had a point, but the person on sensors had something else. ''Too late for that, we have breaches on deck 6 and 7. We also have two wounded and they're brought to sickbay as we speak.'' Damn, already some casualties. ''Bridge to sickbay, what is the situation on the casualties?'' A familiar female voice talked back. ''Everything is fine lieutenant. 3rd degree burns and a little shocked. They were standing to close to a conduit when it exploded.'' I noticed I was jumping the gun a bit. ''I'm sorry doctor, there is a first time for everything huh?'' I looked back to tactical when the communications stopped. ''Fire high yield torpedo's, blow them out of this system.''

''Two torpedo's aimed for the Orion ship and exploded on its shield, bringing it down. ''Their shields are down sir. Firing phasers.'' Two phaser rays fired from the saucer part hit the Orion ship, literally splitting it in half.  
''No enemy's in range and none expected in the next hour. Lieutenant, if we're fast enough we could be gone before Orion reinforcements arrive.'' I nodded and set the com to the transporter room. ''Transporter room, prepare to beam a team to the Azusa.'' I looked at Aeon. ''You come with me and get some security too.'' I stood up and got to the turbo lift. ''This is the first officer, security team, please report to the transporter room.'' Aeon also stepped in the lift and we went down to the transporter room on engineering deck.

We walked along the corridor when someone began to walk next to us. It was the chief of engineering. ''What is it Ensign Akeda?'' Damir Akeda looked straight at me. ''Sir, if you don't mind I want to come with you. I know the warp core and I can probably fix it. I can buy us some more time down there.'' I thought about it. It was definitely handy if we had someone like him. ''Approved. Get your equipment and meet us at the transporter.''  
''Yes sir.'' Damir left us and Aeon looked at me. ''Was that such a good idea Lieutenant?'' She asked but another voice answered her. ''Lieutenant, Audren here. I'm detecting elevated radiation levels on the Azura. We need to get those down before we get them out.'' I looked at Aeon and smiled. ''I don't know about you but warp cores aren't really my forte.'' Aeon sighed and went on to the Transporter. Everyone was already waiting, Damir was faster than us for some reason and the two security members were also ready. ''Lieutenant, I'm concerned about the radiation on the Azura. She might have some damage to the warp core, but our sensors can't pick up enough to determine exactly what you'll find over there.''  
We walked to the pad while the chief continued.  
''I'm sure I can send you and the away team to the ship safely, but getting you back might be a problem until the Azura's critical damage is repaired. Be careful, sir.''  
With a few buttons pushed we were beamed out to the Azusa.

_**S.S. Azura.  
**_We had beamed aboard the Azusa. Aeon directly began scanning for hostiles. ''Sir, we have multiple life signs around this deck including Captain Brott's. I think there were already Orion's on board, we need to hurry.'' I nodded and looked to the security team. ''Make sure to cover us. Ensign Akeda, make sure to balance the warp core when we arrive.''  
''Yes sir''  
We walked towards the life sign of Captain Brott. We passed what seems like a power coupling. There was a door on the other side of the room, it was shut so we had to open it manually. Ensign Akeda and myself handled that part while the security team aimed for what could be behind the door. But there was nothing when we opened it.  
Except the Plasma leak at the end of the corridor right before it went to the left. ''We need to seal that off before we pass.'' Ensign Akeda stated the obvious. I walked towards the console when I noticed the left door a little open. ''Security, look in that room while I shut down the Plasma leak.''  
''Yes Sir.''  
While I shut down the plasma leak one of the security member's came back. ''Sir we have a wounded here. We need to take him to sickbay immediately.'' I hit the communicator on the side of my arm. Odin this is Lieutenant Valkyrie. We have a wounded here, can you beam him up? He is pretty far away from the core.'' It took a little while but we got an answer. ''I'm sorry Lieutenant but the radiation levels are still too high to really beam him up. We will have a lock on him until the radiation levels are down.'' I nodded as if they could see me. ''Thanks, that is all I can ask for.''

We continued past the leak and arrived at the corner. Without warning a shot was fired. A disruptor beam shot right across the corner and missed Damir just by an hair. ''Quick get them down.'' The Orion raider yelled and without any thoughts they shot around the corner, right where the security team expected them. They were trained to stand ready after a shot was fired. Thanks to that two of the five raiders were down. Aeon and I both shot down another two and Damir somehow managed to knock down the last one.  
''Great work, let's continue.''  
We arrived at the second plasma leak and another body was found. This one however was dead. ''We need to hurry, who knows what will happen to the rest of the crew?'' Damir Akeda said. ''Keep calm Ensign, we are just getting started.'' And we continued to the third plasma leak.

Right before we arrived at the third leak two Orion's came out of the left door. Responding immediately the security team shot them down. However, now three more appeared while they were recharging. I quickly grabbed the photon grenade on my belt and threw it at the Orion's. the grenade exploded right in their faces.  
''Let's hope that was the last of them.'' One of the security member's said while going through the door, where he was met with another disruptor shot.  
''Men down.'' The other security member said and he dragged his comrade to safety. He threw in a flash and shot on sight while the rest of us attended his wounds. The second security member went inside and came back with serious news.

Another wounded in here sir. This one is alive but can't move because of something. ''We don't have time to go back, I'm sorry Ensign but I need to ask you to stay with this man. We will come back for you as soon as possible.'' The security nodded and sat down besides the man. ''The warp core is directly in front of us. Let's go.''  
We arrived at the warp core and three members of the Azura were maintaining the containment field. Captain Brott noticed us and came to us. I ordered Damir Akeda to look at the warp core and do anything he could.

''Scanning the warp core sir'' Damir said. ''Catastrophic failure of antimatter containment. Warp core breach imminent. Lieutenant, unless the breach is contained, the Azura will be destroyed.''  
''Can't we eject the core?''  
''No, that system is offline.'' Captain Brott joined us.  
''We hit an Orion ambush on our way to K-7. We lost our weapons almost immediately, and then we took a direct hit near engineering. Our warp engine's magnetic antimatter containment field failed. My crew did everything they could, but the radiation took its toll. We had no choice but to drop our shields and use the power to stabilize the containment field. As soon as the shields were down, Orion's boarded the ship. I'll never let those green pirates have the Azura! Please take my crew to safety. I'll keep trying to stabilize the warp core. If I'm lucky, I can buy you some time.''

Damir was doing his best to stabilize the warp core as much as he could, looking at his face it looked like it was working. ''Is it Stabilizing Ensign?  
Damir shook his head. ''I can't do more than this Lieutenant. It has stabilized more but it won't stabilize completely''  
''OK, Let's go!'' We walked back to the corridor as we saw another squad of Orion's beamed aboard. We stopped and I looked at the console, I remembered the training I had on the U.S.S. Archer. We had cleared a team of Klingons by bypassing some Plasma conduits and choking them in the Hazard. ''Make sure they stay there, I got this.''  
''Aye Sir. The team said and began to fire at the Orion's. ''Come on, What did we do back then. Bypass the security protocol, add pressure to the meters and… GOT IT!''  
Exactly where the Orion's stood, the plasma vents opened up and released the toxic stuff in their faces. It killed them instantly. While I closed the vents Aeon directed the crew of the Azura towards the transporter. ''Wait, what about the others?'' One of them asked. ''Don't worry, the Lieutenant already gave the order for a transporter lock.'' The crew nodded and stood on the pad. ''Thank you.''

The crew transported back while I hailed the Odin. ''Sir, we have them but the radiation is still too strong for the rest of the crew. We need to get them as we get Captain Brott.''  
''Understood. What is the rest of the status?''  
''We detected more Orion ships approaching. We need you on the bridge.''  
''I understand, we'll return now.''  
We stood on the transport pad and beamed back to the Odin. Not a second too late cause the whole ship started shaking. ''Hull breach on deck 9'' It echoed through the ship. I looked to Aeon. ''We need to hurry up, Ensign Akeda, you have proven yourself. Thank you for your work.'' He saluted as the doors of the lift closed.

When we arrived at the bridge Ensign Nura Audren sit on the Captain's chair. ''Captain, welcome back. There is an incoming hail from the Orion's, as if they knew you just came back.''  
''Put it on screen.'' The view screen changed and a green female appeared. ''Leave now if you know what's good for you, Starfleet! We're taking this ship, her crew and her cargo!''  
''Sir, Incoming warp signature… It's an Orion Slavemaster Cruiser. They're powering Disruptors and firing Torpedo's.''  
''Overload the phaser beam to penetrate the shield. Then fire a full spread of torpedo's.''  
''Sir…are you sure?''  
''Yes, we also did this tactic on a Klingon cruiser and it worked perfectly.''  
''If you say so sir.'' Tactical command still had his doubt while doing the attack I ordered. A bright, thick beam was fired from the array on the saucer and hit the shield. ''Sir, it's working, their shield is almost out now.'' Tactical was surprised but there was again a different reaction from sensors. ''Sir, the strain is too much for the hull, the array is pushing itself into the ship. That Overload was too strong.''  
''This is the engine room, we had a spike in the conduits on deck 5, It gave off more energy than needed and it is still flowing. We need to cut it off but that would cut off our phasers for at least half an hour.''  
''Damn it. Is their shield down?''  
''Almost Lieutenant. It's at 10%.'' Aeon looked over his shoulder and then looked at me. ''Lieutenant, I advise to cut it off and go for a full spread of torpedo's, as long as we time it right they will be the ones in trouble.'' I nodded.  
''Cut the power Ensign, we will do it with a full torpedo sweep.''  
''Four Torpedo's loaded sir, but we can only fire two at the same time.''  
''Don't mind and fire.''  
At the same time as the torpedo's are fired the engineering team cut off the power coupling. Stopping the breach to open further. The first torpedo exploded on the shield, weakening it so much that the second could pass it without fail. The second salvo came at the same time the Slavemaster fired all weapons to stop our assault. But they were too late, even though their attacks weakened our shields significantly and also destroyed the power coupling the engineering team worked on, the Slavemaster was destroyed by the torpedo's.

''Status?''  
''Minimal damage Lieutenant. But the readings indicate the Azura is rigged to explode, we need to get those people out of there now!''  
We closed in on the Azura. ''Transporter room, do you have a lock?''  
''Boosting containment field… Almost got her…'' The engines started to explode, the bridge was in flames. ''Come on chief, I'm counting on you.'' Another explosion at the engines. ''Sir, we need to move now or the we will get hit by the blast. ''No, we won't go until the chief says…''  
''We got her Lieutenant. And the others as well.''  
''Get a move on helmsman!''  
''Aye sir!'' The helmsman yelled and the ship moved away from the Azura.  
''Set a course to Earth Spacedock. Warp 5. Can you give me that Engineering?''  
''Warp 5 is fine Lieutenant. Thanks for your concern.''  
The warp core powered up and the nacelles lit up. We went to warp. The com suddenly opened up and Captain Brott began to talk. ''Thank you Lieutenant Valkyrie, you saved me and my crew. I'm very grateful.''

_Captain's log supplemental:__ This was a very exciting first mission, my life as a captain just started, there are more systems to explore, more people to meet and most of all more bad guys to defeat. The Orion syndicate raised in activity since they joined the Klingons according to Captain Brott. I send a report to Admiral Quinn who said to look after it. We also got our next mission ready for us at the same time, escorting a Vulcan to P'Jem. It sounds like a simple mission, but this one sounded just as easy. I hope nothing bat will happen. Luckily I heard that we had permission to repair the damage on Vulcan. Aeon has some contacts there that liked to help us. Now we probably don't have to wait and get a go in one shot. As long as nothing goes wrong…._

* * *

**Guys I'll be honest. Doing this and leveling at the same time is tiring. So sometimes the wait is long and sometimes it's short. Long especially when I just want to play =P**_  
_

**Well here it is and till next time.  
**


End file.
